Lover's Christmas
by Shinigamispit
Summary: Roy receives his present from Ed. Ed x Roy


Disclaimer: Nope never have and never will I own FMA. Yeah it makes us all want to cry doesn't it.

Warning: Where to start uhm… yeah so this is defiantly rated NC-17 it does contain YAOI which means Hot steamy sex between men.

Okay additional warnings: this has a bit of frotting and a little bit of toy time so you have been warned it is a bit kinky.

Lover Christmas

Ed sat in his dorm room staring at the pile of colorful boxes sitting at the desk.

"Al can you go deliver them I really don't want to."

Al looked up from his book "No I already gave them mine and you procrastinated again."

Ed glared at the pile for a little while. He hated holidays; it seemed everyone always expected him to participate in the dinners and parties when he would rather stay home reading a book.

He gathered all the boxes into a spare pillowcase and finally trudged down the hall then the stairs and anther hallway till he reached the entryway of the dorms. It had been snowing most of the day and now it looked at least a foot and a half deep but at least the sidewalks were mostly shoveled. He walked toward the main office building, Ed glanced up just in time to see a group of people almost run into him he sidestepped to the left lost his balance and feel into a deep pile of snow. He now found himself chest deep in the snow, he finally climbed out of the pile and counted the gifts to make sure they were all there. By the time he made it to the main building his automail ports were screaming in pain and he felt like a wet walking ice cube. He opened the entryway door and found the nearest fire place to warm his body up.

"Boss?"

Ed turned his head toward the voice "Hey Havoc."

"Why are you sitting in the hallway."

"It's damn cold outside and it's warm here."

"It's warmer in the office. Here I'll take that for you, Boss." He whipped the bag from the floor turned and offered Ed a hand up.

The blonde alchemist ignored the hand and hopped to his feet.

Ed walked into the office and the heat wave immediately hit him. The snow outside the window was defiantly a contrast to the tropical like temperature inside the large room. Everyone in the room was only in their undershirts and pants. Roy had his typical smug look on his face as usual.

"Fullmetal, glad you could join us for a bit come in take off your jacket."

Ed happily obliged he placed his jacket on a chair near the fire. He stood with his back to the fire trying to dry off his pants. Havoc dropped the bag in front of him Ed mumbled a thanks and Havoc was off to his desk.

"I take it that the snow is getting deep outside." Roy smirked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD FALL WAIST DEEP INTO AN INCH OF SNOW!"

"Who said anything about you being small?" Riza pointed out.

"Well what's in the bag?" Breda eyed the pillowcase.

"Oh yeah, here." Ed fished through the bag handing Breda a colorful box. "No opening them until Christmas." Ed handed the next one to Havoc.

"Aww come on Al let us open them." Havoc tried the puppy dog eyes.

Ed handed one to Fuery " No you gotta wait." The next went to Falman.

Ed walked over to Roys desk handing Riza a much larger package than the rest. "You can open yours but it is the only exception cause you really need one of these."

Every one gathered round the desk watching the woman daintily unwrap the package. The box was plain so she opened the box pulling out a plastic rug. She gave a questioning look to Ed.

"It's an anti fatigue mat, you have to stand over this bastard so much I know it has to hurt your legs and back after awhile, and you also have started wearing a hole in the floor."

Riza stepped back and placed the mat in her usual standing spot then placed her feet on it. She smiled at Ed. "It's great thank you."

Ed grinned from ear to ear.

"Aww come on we want to open ours too."

"NO." Ed scowled at the others. "and this is for you." He shoved a long box at Mustangs face. "And no you cannot open it so don't even ask."

Roy took the box examining it thoroughly. The way it was wrapped was so perfect and meticulous they were wrapped similar to some other presents that they had gotten recently "Did Al wrap these too."

Ed turned red "NO as a matter of fact I had to wrap Als for him thank you very much." Ed plopped down on the sofa near the fireplace.

"That's something unexpected for you to know how to do."

Ed glared at the bastard behind the big desk. "I know how to do lots of things you don't know about."

"Really like what?"

"Stuff." Ed was finding the warmth of the room very inviting it was almost like being under a blanket.

Ed later awoke to the cooled room he opened his eyes to see Roy straightening the mess on his desk. He watched him for a few minutes; he straightened the piles of papers one by one then meticulously placing each pen and pencil in its place. He strode over to the coat rack putting his coat on then grabbed Ed's coat feeling to make sure it was dry. Ed sat up the blanket falling off of him.

"I was just about to wake you. Here your coat is dry." He handed the coat to Ed and started to fold the blanket that had been laid on him.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left over an hour ago. I told them to let you sleep since I had paperwork to finish up."

"Oh thanks."

"No problem and I had to take Havocs present away from him he kept trying to open it."

"Remind me to kick him in the shin when I see him." Ed slid his arm through one sleeve of his coat.

"Only if you use the right leg, I don't need him skipping work cause of a broken leg." Roy silently chuckled as he headed to the door.

"You take all the fun out of it."

"That's my job." He opened the door waiting for the shorter man to go ahead of him.

They walked down the chilly hallway. Ed was already starting to shiver under his thin coat.

"Cold weather really bothers you doesn't it."

Ed tried to cease the shivering before he spoke. "Comes with the automail."

Roy pushed the door open to the cold world outside inviting a gust of wind into the hallway. Ed stepped out and headed toward the dorms. Roy stopped and watched the freezing boy walking away.

"Fullmetal."

Ed stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Would you like to get some dinner?" he waited a moment before continuing "it's my treat."

"As much as it sounds good I need to get back before Al worries." Ed turned to start back to the dorms.

"We could get take out and I will even take you back to the dorm."

Ed turned toward him. "Okay"

"Good hurry up, I know of a great Xingese restaurant."

"Damnit all I knew this was a bad idea, I'll take you back to the dorms my ass." Ed tried pushing the car over toward the road once more.

"Well how was I to know that we would hit some ice and slide into a big pile of snow?" Roy was gathering a bunch of stuff from the now stranded car.

"It might be the whole fact that it is snowing. Now I have to walk all the way back to the dorms from here." Ed huffed a big white puff of steam toward Roy.

"Come on." Roy took the bag of food with Ed still attached.

Ed stopped causing the other man to nearly fall on the icy sidewalk. "Where the hell are you going with the food?"

"My house is only a block away you can stay there tonight."

"No I will go back to the dorm." Ed dropped his half of the bag.

"If you get sick Al will worry." Normally talk of his brother worrying pulled him out of his child like stubbornness "And if you come to work sick then the whole office will be calling out."

Ed turned and walked away toward the dorms till a hand on his arm dragged him backwards. He yelled insults at the man dragging him for the next few minutes till he was pulled up some steps. The surprise was evident on Ed's face.

"I told you it wasn't far." Roy fiddled with his keys trying to find the right one in the big mass of keys.

They entered into a chilly house, there had not been a fire all day inside the house and it was very apparent. Ed was still shivering as he followed Roy through the house to a closed off room. The two doors were very intricately designed with the scene of a family in each of the four seasons. Roy pulled one of the doors allowing a warmer gust of wind to surround him.

The room was full wall to wall with books. There were two chairs, a sofa, three end tables and a coffee table on one side of the room. The other had the fourth end table and beside it a bed.

"Why is there a bed in your library?" Ed gave him a puzzled look.

Roy was putting logs into the fireplace. He snapped and half of them took a blaze "I do not see the sense in having to heat the whole house for just me."

"How about the water pipes?"

Roy pointed up toward the ceiling before walking into what was the kitchen. Ed looked above him noticing that the ceiling had a couple of the handmade tiles missing he seen the copper pipes very clearly. Roy walked back in with a couple of napkins two plates two forks and two sets of chopsticks.

They stole the two cushions from the chairs placing them on the floor beside the coffee table. They shoved food onto the plates eating till there was nothing left of the food.

"You really do eat quite a bit but where do you put it." Roy looked over the eight now empty boxes of food. "Two boxes of noodles two boxes of rice and four main entrees."

Ed waved his set of chopsticks toward Roy "You helped you bastard don't act like I ate it all."

Roy laughed at the boy. "I'm going to take a shower now." Roy chucked toward the basket that was in the corner of the room then disappeared thru the kitchen.

Ed took this chance to look over all the books in the library picking out a certain few that seemed interesting. He flopped on the bed and read. Ed jumped some time later when the bed he was laying on moved.

"Go take a shower while the bathroom is toasty."

Ed didn't need to be told twice. He entered into the warmed room.

Roy watched Ed leave the room. He walked over to the coat rack fishing through his jacket pocket pulling out the intricately wrapped package. Taking one look around he then ripped the paper…

Ed walked out of the bathroom in the towel he had found laid out for him in the bathroom.

"Roy you have your hot water up too high." he stopped at the sight he was seeing.

Roy was nude on the bed he had been laying on just some time earlier.

"I'm sorry Ed but I opened your present early."

Ed stood there. He had decided to get the bastard a gag gift for Christmas. Now it seemed that it wasn't funny anymore. "That was supposed to be a joke." Ed watched the man before him.

"Really and what was the punch line?"

Ed had never heard Roy talking so low it was nearly a moan. "You can take it and shove it up your ass." Ed watched as the man extended his arm toward him with the light blue vibrator in his hand.

"I like to have company when I play, so how about it?" Roy turned on his stomach with his rear in the air the vibrator still extended toward Ed. Roy's eyes were glazed overlooking toward Ed.

Ed found the wonton sight of his superior asking to be penetrated very arousing. He smirked as evilly as he could. He took the vibe and turned the dial on the bottom and the thing danced to life with a humming sound the head shook fiercely and the power cord danced across the bed. He looked at the oil slicked entrance.

"It's prepared…" Roy's voice was so needy, he found this change was a great improvement over the bastard that ordered him around and threw insults at him.

Ed placed his knees on the bed directly behind the man. He watched the man's face as he plunged the living piece of silicone into the prepared entrance. The sign of pain on his superiors face aroused him even more he pulled the vibe nearly completely out then plunged it in harder and he repeated the act again and again. With each plunge he went deeper till the vibe was nearly flush with his entrance. Roy's face showed the pure ecstasy he was in. Ed spied the open bottle on the end table he leaned over to snatch it and when he did he moved the vibe inside Roy.

"Ed…. Ahh" The man came on the sheets below him.

"Already old man?" Ed tipped the bottle into his hand pouring the oil into it. He went back to the place beside Roy. His hardening erection was beginning to be painful he slathered the oil and stroked himself at the same time he moved the vibe inside Roy who began moaning again, the moans fueled his frantic stroking on himself. Ed's muffled mind had one last idea. He placed himself behind the withering moaning man leaning over him. He slid Roy's legs together placing his hard member between Roy's thighs the bottom of the vibe hummed against his lower abs sending the vibrations through his body as well.

He nipped firmly at Roy's back leaving angry red marks over his back. His hands roamed over the well toned body beneath him then he went over them again leaving scratches in their wake.

"Who is it putting these marks on you?" Ed whispered the order into Roy's ear.

"You…" He moaned arching up into Ed's chest.

"That's not the answer I want his name." Ed practically growled the order.

Roy happily replied "Edward…"

The name that came out of the man bellow him was addicting. "louder, I didn't hear you…"

"EDWARD…"the man screamed it loud enough to satisfy Ed.

Every move Ed made the vibe move into Roy causing Ed's name to escape his lips. Soon the name started to sound different in a way.

"What was that…" He gave an ordering tone again.

Roy turned his face toward Ed the layer of sweat making Roy look so enticing. "Ed… inside me …please."

Ed needed further coaxing from him. He swiftly pulled the vibe from its place and plunged himself into the tight heat. "Uhnn… Roy…"

He plunged himself into Roy countless times. The names of the other rolling off their tongue; Roy screaming harder, faster, more; Ed happily obliged. The once forgotten vibe was once again picked up and held against Roy's stiff erection. Ed could feel him reaching his limit. He once again ordered his superior.

"Cum …for me." Ed nipped at the man's already marked neck.

Roy spilled himself onto the bed beneath him."EDWARD"

The tightening around Ed's member sent him into his climax he bit down on the back of Roy's neck tasting the metallic liquid in his mouth. He released his grip on the man's neck leaning on his own arms listening to the heavy breathing below him. He trailed soft kisses down the other man's back slowly causing his placid member to slide from the other.

Roy slid his knees down to lie on his stomach. Ed moved his hands around Roy's back working out the stiffness in the muscles below him. Before Ed realized it Roy was asleep, he continued to worked his hands over the man till every muscle was tended to with care and scrutiny. He threw a few more logs onto the fire, unplugged the forgotten toy and rolled the still sleeping man around until he had all the covers out from underneath him and the body in a position where Ed could lay next to him.

The morning came all too quickly Ed looked thru a crack in the draperies watching the snow fall once again. The arm around Ed's waist tightened reminding him of last night. He watched the snow once again and he knew he was not going into work and it would be a miracle if he even got to the dorms.

"It's beautiful." The deep voice resonated through the one holing him and into Ed's chest.

"What is?"

The arm tightened even more. "You while watching the snow fall."

"Really?" Ed clasped his hand over the one at his waist.

Roy snuggled his nose into the crook of Ed's neck slowly kissing the exposed flesh. Ed scooted to where he could look Roy in the face. He seen all the marks he had put on the neck as well as the smudge of blood from biting a little too hard. He smiled at the impending hell his superior officer was going to see next time he stepped into the office. He defiantly would have to make sure to be there for that. He brought himself out of the daze since he had one question to ask.

"What's going to happen now?"

Roy looked into Ed's eyes "I think I will try to talk you into getting me some of the pain meds from the bathroom upstairs and a glass of water to take them with then I want you to grab the box over there in the corner open it then soon after I will hopefully fall asleep before my boyfriend tries to do anything to make the pain come back and I will sleep until the phone wakes us up to tell us that we don't need to come to work today the snow is too deep. Oh and you need to call Al." Roy smiled at Ed.

Ed knew he had gotten his answer as well as enough information to not needing to be asked to do the suggested things. He grabbed a towel from the floor of the room and ran upstairs to the bathroom then down to the kitchen over to the sleeping figure on the bed. The phone rang causing Roy to jump and then bitch about the pain in his ass. Ed handed him the bottles he had found and the glass of water. Trudging over he answered the phone.

"Mustang residence…"He pulled the phone over towards the bed Roy leaned in to listen

'Ed what are you doing over there?' it was Riza

"This is funny you won't believe it the bastard took me to get some take out then he was going to drop me off at the dorms and on the way the idiot got the car stuck in a big pile of snow."

Roy started to look mortified was Ed going to tell her everything?

'Where's the car?'

"In a big pile of snow about a block from his house, but you haven't heard the funniest thing yet. We get all the way to the house then went up the steps and the idiot falls…"

'WHAT?'

Roy held back the fit of laughter.

"Yeah so I get him inside and he starts saying his tailbone is broke so I find his painkillers and he knocks out on his stomach on his bed which is now in the library."

'The library?'

"Yeah that's what I said but he's been asleep since we got here I even got to eat all the food by myself." Ed was smiling at Roy

Roy mouthed the words thank you over and over again.

'Well when he does happen to wake up make him call me.'

"I will; bye Hawkeye."

He glanced down at Roy who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"That's going to be our story so stick to it."

"If that's what my boyfriend wants that's what he will get." Roy reached up and grabbed the blonde hair pulling him into a kiss. "And speaking of go get that box I mentioned earlier."

Ed walked over to the box picking it up it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be which almost sent the box flying out of his hands. He sat the box on the floor next to the bed "Open it?"

"Of course." Roy was leaning his head over the side of the bed watching his new lover open the box. The wrapping paper was gone in a flash and the tape was lifted open. Roy watched the boy's smile it never faltered it only grew bigger. The red tissue was swept aside to reveal a silver flamel symbol on a smooth black back ground. Ed lifted the fabric revealing the ankle length of the coat and the fact it was leather not canvas. The inside was covered in a thick black furry softness. He swung it around his body swiftly placing his arms in the sleeves. He flipped the hood onto his head. "It's a little big on me." He shot a glare towards Roy.

"It's called growing room It's not big enough to where it is overly noticeable. And in a couple of years I will get you a new one."

Ed smiled at least it was more of a compliment that he was growing. Ed bounced onto the bed taking his place beside Roy kissing him softy.

"Know what?" Ed touched his nose to Roy's

"What?"

"I really had no idea you swung both ways."

"Just call me Christmas."

"Huh?" Ed quirked a brow

"I'm like Christmas I like to give and receive."

Okay yeah talk about that last line being corny but it was the original idea that caused this. So did everyone like the ideas for the three presents (think of the poor abused floor Riza stands on day in and day out). Now review, please tell me if you liked it or thought it sucked or just say Hi.


End file.
